Surrounded by Strangers
by INSANITY - BRILLIANCE
Summary: Charlie's life was normal until she started having flash backs that don't correspond to her childhood. When she requires the help of her friends Kuki, Abby and Hoagie to sort out her past her entire life is thrown into chaos. "Do you know what's it like to wake up surrounded by strangers?"
1. A Normal Girl Living a Normal Life

**Surrounded by Strangers**  
**Pro-log **  
_**A Normal Girl Living a Normal Life **_

* * *

My life was like that of any average teenager. I went to school, did my homework (that my teachers seemed to assign for the purpose of torturing their students) and came home. I had a normal family, a broken family; my mother, father, and fraternal twin brother fought and loved like most families did. Yes, my life was average nothing really excited has ever happened to me and I never thought that anything exciting would ever happen to me.

My name is Charlie; well technically Charlotte Wills, but anyone that tries to call me that without my permission will end up with minor injuries. I'm usually a calm person I don't enjoy crowds of people, however I'm not such as an outcast that people shun me. My day began like any other kid's day with my alarm being turned off, thus causing me to miss my bus.

"Crap," I muttered as the bus pulled away. I was a little annoyed but not too worried about it because I could always go on my bike, which in some ways was faster than taking the bus. I walked toward my garage and typed out my 7 digit code to open the door. I saw my bike in the corner next to my car that I hardly drove. Sometimes I felt as though my parents tried to spoil me, but I was okay with it.

Grabbing my biker helmet and slipping it on my head I threw my leg over the seat and turn on the ignition. My 2010 Yamaha hummed to life disturbing the silence of the garage. I carefully backed out of the garage and re-typed my 7 digit code to close the door then drove off in the direction of Atlas High School.

The wind whipped through my coat, November wasn't exactly the best time to drive a motorcycle to school so I was a little chill but not too terribly bad. I loved riding my bike because of the wind; to me it was the closet I could ever get to flying without being in an airplane. _Why don't I ever drive it to school more often-?_

Pulling in the school parking lot about 55 percent of the student population had stopped to gawk at my bike _Figures that is why I don t drive my bike or my car to school-_

As much as I loved my parents they did tend to shower me and my brother with material items or as I called it useless rich people stuff . That's the problem with having rich parents that feel guilty for not spending time with their kids, they're constantly giving us stuff we don't need; I usually just end up returning it all and keeping the cash. It's not like they could care what I do with it.

I had pulled into a parking space toward the middle of the parking lot because 1) I hate it when I motorcycle took up an entire space near the front and 2) There were also less people to stare at me this way as I took off my helmet. I don't know what it is about boys and motorcycles with girls riding them, but when I take of my helmet it seems as if the entire male population turns to look. I always hope that their admiring the bike and not me, yet sometimes I wonder.

It s not as though I'm an extremely attractive person that you see in those shows as the popular bimbo. No I'm nothing like that; I'm just an average girl that lives and average life. I don't wear makeup like 99 percent of the female population (so I guess that's different) and because of this I don't have as many breakouts that movies stereotype teens as having. My hair is dark brown and curly which to me personally I couldn't care less, but apparently I'm envied for it. There is nothing really special about my eyes there a brown color like my brothers and I don't necessarily find them pretty. I'm really just ordinary nothing special.

I removed my helmet while getting off the bike in one swift movement. My hair was a mess, but I didn't care I just put it up in a lose ponytail and strode toward the school entrance. I carried my helmet under my arm and I felt uneasy as I noticed people watching me.

_Don't they have anything better to do with their lives?_

I wasn't actually late to school and surprisingly got here before my brother arrived on the bus. He doesn't drive his car to school for the same reason I dislike driving my bike. I decided to wait for him so settling down on a bench I opened my back pack (which by the way I was caring on my back the whole time to school) and pulled out one of my books.

_The Testament_ I read the bold red letters on the cover. Cracking open the cover I skimmed through the pages until I found my bookmarked page with the folded corner. My mind began to process the words as my eyes skimmed the page.

_When an Islamic said, Geometry is God manifest, he meant it literally. The first-century mathematician al-Biruni codified geometry, called it geodesy and classified it as philosophy both natural and religious, dealing with matter and form as they combined with time and space._

My eye skidded to a stop when I heard the bus pull up; looking up I quickly refolded the page and watch for a familiar blonde head of hair. My brother excited the bus rather quickly and he slowed when he spotted me watching him.

"How did you get here before me," he questioned his caramel eyes glanced toward the book in my hand then back to may face.

"I didn't go the speed limit," I answered bluntly slipping my book back into my bag, "Plus I used the back roads."

Ben hummed in understanding as I stood to head toward my locker. I slip my arms through the straps of my backpack then picked up my helmet. Turning he was giving me this funny look.

"What I'm just surprised you drove your bike to school," he said heading toward the doors. I quickly followed him which wasn t that hard.

"Why does that surprise you," I asked slowing down as I came to the same speed as him, "It was either my bike or my car."

"You re right," he said turning his head to look at me, "I would rather drive your bike to school than your car."

I inwardly grimaced at the image like I said before our parents showered us with expensive items so my car was actually a 2010 Lamborghini while my brother had a 2010 Ferrari. The image of people staring would haunt me forever and there would be no way I would ever drive my car to school. Surprisingly we weren't known as rich kids, so you can imagine what would happen if either one of us showed up with expensive cars.

We arrived at our lockers which strangely were right next to each other, which is how it has been our entire life since we started school. I guessed the teachers found it amusing to constantly put us so close to each other or our parents bribed them to, but either way I really didn't care. I emptied out most of my backpack leaving only the books that were important it didn't take me any longer than 30 seconds. I placed my helmet on top of the books and slammed my locker.

Ben and I walked in to our first period history class together Mr. Bennett greeted us with a smile seeing as we were his best students. It wasn't really that hard to get on Mr. Bennett's good side and getting A's in his class was a piece of cake. If you asked me he was a push over, yet I smiled back all the same.

Kuki had entered class next she came and seated herself in the desk next to mine. She was wearing her usual green sweater with black skinny jeans and green converse. I turned and waved to her while she waved back. Kuki was one of my few friends at this school, while Abigail was the other. Abigail however, wasn't in this class.

"I'm going to go make these copies," Mr. Bennett announced to no one in particular. It wasn't like he needed our permission to make copies, "You can talk amongst yourselves until I get back."

"Hey I didn't see you on the bus this morning; I didn't think you would make it to class on time," Kuki said leaning over her desk toward me.

"Oh I forgot to turn on my alarm so I over slept; I had to drive to school," I explained pulling out my history text book and notes binder.

"You have a car," she asked disbelievingly sitting back in her chair?

I nodded in response flipping through my notes binder. I wasn't going to tell her about my family situation, so I just let the conversation die. Other students began to flitter through the classroom door so I was thankful for the distraction. Wally and Ace walked in pair and sat toward the back of the class. Ace wink toward my direction, which I have to say, was completely disturbing. I quickly averted my eyes to my text book trying to distract myself from the burning sensation in my back from his stare.

Luckily Mr. Bennett returned to the classroom calling everyone's attention to the front of the class (well almost everyone). He handed out sheets of paper to the class informing us of upcoming assignment such as essays, presentations, and research papers. I took one sheet and passed it behind me without looking. A paper football hit me in the back of my head; turning Ace mouthed _Thank you Beautiful_. Disgusted I turned around and focused me attention on the white board.

Mr. Bennett started to discuss the dark ages and the crusades. I quickly wrote down some notes on the subject, but it wasn t really anything I haven't heard before. Usually I didn't take many notes because I had this sort of photographic memory so as long as I did my homework I never had to spend hours studying for test. My notes usually consisted of essay ideas or doodles; at the moment I was comparing the holocaust to the catholic crusades. I found it more interesting than taking notes on the discussion.

"Charlie would you care to answer the question," Mr. Bennett asked stopping in front of my desk.

I looked up to meet his questioning eyes; apparently he didn't think I was paying attention; that was where he was wrong. "1520," I stated not breaking eye contact.

"That is correct," he said puzzled at my quick answer, "Martin Luther addressed the Christian nobility in 1520." He turned and continued through the lecture, blabbering on about how the Catholic Church was the ruling power. I just started to tone him out after 10 minutes continuing on writing what he probably suspected to be notes. Class droned on until the bell rang cutting of Mr. Bennett from finishing his sentence. Students quickly exited out the doors egger to escape the dull teacher not even waiting for him to tell us our homework.

Picking up my books I glided them into my bag ignoring the blonde hair boy coming up to me. Before Wally could say anything I quickly hoisted my bag on my shoulders and walked out the door. It wasn't like I didn't know what he was going to say, I did and I had said no so many times you would think that any normal human being would get the message. But no Ace still kept pestering me.

I headed for my second period class making a short stop at my locker to switch my books. I closed my locker to see him standing there. No not Ace, but Hoagie.

"What are you doing here," I asked disinterested replacing my backpack on my back.

"Umm... Well, I wanted to ask you something," Hoagie stuttered nervously as he matched my stride.

"Shoot," I replied glancing toward him.

"Well I was wondering if you have been asked to the winter formal," he inquired casually or as casually someone asking someone else to a dance could.

"I'm not going," I bluntly replied fully understanding where this conversation is heading.

"Why"

"Dances are boring," I answered still keeping my detached tone. I didn't really care if he was hurt by this, but personally I would never go to a dance. They were completely moronic all you did was getting dressed up just to come to the school to dance in the gym. I swear school formals must have been thought up by the same moron that designed bottled water.

"Oh," he uttered slightly depressed slowing his pace.

I turned watching the disappointed teen's face, I actually felt kind of bad a little bit. I didn't really want to hurt one of my best friends feelings. "Besides," I commented trying to make him feel better, "even if I wanted to go I couldn't."

"Why is that," he asked more interested his eyes not breaking contact with mine.

"My parents have this charity event they want me to go to," I sighed not really sure which would be worse a school dance or the preserving of this nation's history. I was leaning more toward the school dance however, but only because I am pretty much incapable of dancing.

"Oh sounds ritzy," Hoagie commented. He was actually the only person that new about my parents being rich, while everyone else was clueless.

"Like the cracker," I replied having walked to our 2 period class together, not that I really minded. Hoagie was a nice guy, he wasn't that popular, but he did have his group of fan girls. _Fan girls-_ I laughed inwardly, those girls are insane. My brother had one stalk him half way home but we lost her by climbing over a 12 foot hedge and going through people's back yards. Anyways the main reason I didn't want to go with Hoagie was I wasn't ready to date, I didn't see the point in high school, and Abigail also had this major crush on him but was such a chicken that she would never do anything about it.

I sat in the row of desks by the window, while Hoagie sat behind me still somewhat determined to at least get me to agree in the future. He quickly wrote something on a sheet of notebook paper and passed it to me. My eyes glanced over the words.

_Will you at least consider going to prom?_

I quickly wrote a decline, and then passed it back. It wasn't like we were going to get in trouble anyways considering that class still had 3 minutes before it started.

_No, I'm sorry Hoagie but dances aren't really something I want to waste my time with._

Hoagie read the note with a frown and scribbled something on the paper throwing it on my desk. If he kept doing that we would draw attention to ourselves. Opening up the paper I skimmed over the words.

_I guess I'm lost out on two tickets then._

I laughed as I inscribed a doodle of Hoagie pulling out his pockets reveal nothing. I folded the note and slid it back to him. I could hear him laugh as he studied my paper.

"Very funny," he whispered holding up the paper so I could see my doodle.

I smirked and turned around when our second period English teacher entered the classroom. Pulling out my notes as I prepared listen to the discussion, however Hoagie tapped me on the shoulder.

"What"

"Can I borrow a pencil," he asked.

"Weren't you just using one," I wondered turning my head slightly to stare at him.

"It broke," he answered pouting while holding up two pieces of a wooden # 2 pencil.

"You really need to switch to mechanical," I said handing him the pencil I was using then grabbing another from my bag.

The class droned on through the period nothing of interest was really discussed. I jadedly started to doodle in my notes. I wasn't really drawing anything of substance just random cartoon characters. Stopping I studied one of my doodles, it looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen it before. It looked similar to a deformed gingerbread cookie; it had one normal gingerbread hand while the other was a claw. The eyes were disproportioned with the rest of its face and the mouth was crooked. I thought it was strange but I decided not to think anything of it.

My next two periods passed slowly like they always do before lunch. My stomach made an audible sound, but luckily the bell rang disguising the loud rumble. I quickly made my way to my locker to grab my lunch, it's a good thing that I make my lunch before I go to sleep at night because I wouldn't have had time this morning. Otherwise I would have had to either skip lunch or eat that crap in the cafeteria they call food.

I made my way outside to my usual table. It wasn't that cold outside yet so numbness wouldn't drive me inside, besides even if it was I found that the chill sharpened my thoughts. I brought my book with me to read as I ate my lunch along with my IPod. Sitting down I opened my lunch the incredible aroma wafted up my nose. I jabbed my fork into my lamb chops ripping the meat from the bones.

I usually enjoy eating lunch alone with just me, my music, and a good book. The main character of my novel was currently in Turkey and I couldn't help but feel like I've been there before. Every detail that the author was describing seemed so familiar, but yet so distant like a dream.

_"Juni we don t have time to shop; we have to find the hotel."_

_"Oh, come on Carmen. We re in Turkey; don t you at least want to have some fun?"_

My eyes flashed up from the page I wasn't reading that in my book but it was almost as if people were talking in my head. Their voices were expressionless, so I couldn't tell who they were; yet I felt like I knew them somehow. _I hope that doesn't happen_ again I thought, but unfortunately I didn't know that was just the beginning.

* * *

**Hey Readers... thanks for reading the pro-log of Surrounded by Strangers...**

**I would enjoy your feed back on anything you feel that I can improve.**

**You might find this story a little confusing but You'll understand if you read my updates that it is a crossover... I kind of don't want to tell you what it is a crossover between though I'd like to see if you can figure it out.**

**_To help with mental pictures through out my stories I will include descriptions in this section..._  
**

**Charlie's bike is a 2010 Yamaha YZF-R6d and her car is a 2010 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento**

**Ben's car is a 2010 Ferrari Scuderia Spider**

So if you want to search images for these vehicles you can...

_Remember__ Review  
_You don't even have to be a member just click the Button

|  
\/


	2. Something Doesn't Add Up

**Surrounded by Strangers**  
**Chapter 1 **  
_**Something Doesn't Add Up**_

* * *

Nightmares are what I suffer from when I sleep the old-fashioned horror stories kind of things that I could record and sell to Hollywood. I can't really remember when it all started, but I ve gotten accustomed to it over the years. As a child it started out small I would see faces. No, not normal faces, but the type of faces you would see in a horror movie. They would be scarred, deformed, and sometimes eyeless; giving them the impressions of zombies. Now in High school I still have nightmares, but they seemed to have increased in the whole mare area. I m not sure what causes it, yet I can't help but be a little freaked out with some of my dreams seeing as most of them end with my own death.

This morning however, I didn't wake up from a Nightmare like what usually occurs; but the dream was so strange so bizarre that I fell out of bed. I looked up to my ceiling waiting for the pain to subside as I sprawled out on the floor in a less than lady like manner. I heard my brother knock on my door.

"Charlie are you okay?"

I sat up rubbing my now sore head. Looking toward my door I answered, "Yeah I m fine; just fell out of bed." I stood up slowly just in case I accidently blacked out, which wasn't that possible, but it didn't hurt to be cautious. I heard laughing on the other side of my door and I frowned at my brother's immaturity.

Grabbing some random clothes from my wardrobe I headed toward my bathroom to take a shower. The warm water would help me think. I pondered my dream as the warm water pounded my back. I was in a family much like mine; I had a brother and two parents. But they kept calling me Carmen instead of Charlie. I considered my dream and the voices I had heard in my head on Friday.

I wasn't exactly sure where I was going with this, but I knew one thing for sure If the voices and my dream was a flash back; then my family was keeping something from me. And I would go to hell and back to find out what it was.

I headed down stairs for breakfast. Seeing as it was Sunday I didn't have school, so I could take my time and make me some pancakes. My brother was drinking coffee and reading the paper. His eyes glanced up momentarily then returned to the black print.

"Why do you read that thing," I asked pulling out some eggs and milk from the fridge, "everything that they talk about is depressing."

"I like to know what's going on in the world," he replied as his eyes continued to skim the paper.

I sighed not in the mood to get into another of my debates with my brother. I pulled out the flour and a mixing bowl along with the other ingredients for my pancake recipe. "You want any pancakes," I asked filling the silence that had fallen over the room.

He nodded his head. I knew that he would though; it's not like I really needed to ask Ben eats my cooking any chance he gets. He used to sample from my lunches when we were younger but I put a stop to that by eating by myself. I know it sounds mean, but when your brother eats your entire lunch 2 weeks in a row and you have to trade in homemade Chicken Parmesan for Cafeteria food don't think you wouldn't have done the same thing.

I put the skillet on the burner and turned on the stove. As I waited for it to heat I went through the process of cracking the eggs and beating them in a bowl until they were runny. I poured the eggs and milk into the flour then whisked them together. The berries went in after giving the whole mixture a display of color.

Seeing that the skillet had heated up I ladled some batter onto it and watched it fizzle. I retrieved a large plate from the cabinet and set it by the stove for the pancakes. My berry syrup was in the fridge so I poured some into a pot and heated as I cooked pancakes. It was at this time that my over joyous mother entered the room.

"Charlotte's making Pancakes," She sang probably an attempt to get my father out of bed. Unlike my mother my father preferred to stay asleep as long as possible on Sundays. However there is one thing that he won't miss no matter how tired he is...

I heard some thudding up stairs as my dad fell out of bed at the word pancakes. It's strange how we woke up in the same way this morning. My mother laughed and walked around me to get coffee. She poured it into a large green coffee cup then stirred in 3 spoonfuls of sugar. I turned back to my pancakes that I was flipping; my stack was getting quite large as I added pancake after pancake.

When my father came down stairs I had already eaten about 5 pancakes. His brown hair was disheveled (he has really bad bed head) and he was wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. He mumbled some words of thanks as he piled the pancakes on his plate then drowned them in berry syrup and whip cream. I figured now would be the time to get some information on my dream.

"Do we know anyone named Machette," I asked remembering the name of my supposed uncle from my dream? Depending on my parents reaction I could determine if it was important.

"Do you mean Machette Products," my mother asked turning her eyes to look at me? I noticed the seriousness in her voice and that my father and brother were looking at me with the same demeanor.

This was the first sign, but I still wanted to see what else I could get out of them. "What is Machette Products," I asked watching carefully as their sternness softened. My brother returned to his reading, while my father returned to his pancakes.

My mother however set down her cup of coffee. "Machette Products makes spy wear software for the government sectors like the CIA," she explained still studying me. "What made you ask," she inquired turning a question on me?

"I thought I heard some kids at school talking about it," I answered running water on my plate in the sink. They seemed to accept this answer as they continued with their morning. I knew that this was the place I needed to start my search, but I would need to possibly require some help later on; maybe Hoagie, Kuki, and Abby could help me. For now however I could do some research on my own.

"Can I go to the Library today," I asked turning after I put my plate in the dishwasher. If I needed to do research that would be the place to start. Part of me didn't trust my parents to research here; I was going to need a place more public, more anonymous. I figured the library would be perfect.

"Sure you can, just be back by 3," my mother said taking part of the paper from Ben. I agreed and headed up stairs. I grabbed some textbooks for cover purposes and slipped them into my bag. I also grabbed an empty note book, just in case I found anything interesting. I was putting on my black high-tops when there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called not bothering to answer.

Ben walked into my room and sat down next to me on the couch (Yes, I have a couch in my room.) as I put my shoes on. "Is there something you need," I asked tying my laces.

"Yeah I was wondering if I could come with you to the library," he questioned but to me it sounded more like, _"I'm coming with you to the Library"_. "I have this research paper that I have to write for my English poets' class," he explained.

I sat up shrugging, "You can come, but you have to drive." I knew he didn't have a research paper to write because the school didn't have an English poets' class, but if my parents wanted to send him to keep an eye on me then fine I'll play their game. My plans just need a little revision.

We head out through the garage and I grabbed Ben's keys to his 2010 Ferrari spider. I listened to him sigh behind me. "I thought we were going to take your bike," he whispered behind me trying to get out of driving his car.

"Come on Ben," I said turning handing him the keys, "You haven't driven you car in about 3 months and besides you really think you could drive my bike?"

Defeated he took the keys and unlocked his car. I hopped in the passenger seat while Ben climbed in the behind the wheel. He turned the ignition as the engine hummed. We pulled out of the garage and headed toward the library. We sat in silence for a while the only sound between us was the hum of the car.

"You shouldn't mention Machette Products again in front of mom and dad," my brother stated out of the blue keeping his eyes leveled on the road.

"Why," I asked turning my head to stare at him? I couldn't read his expression, but it seemed as if he was battling against himself to tell me something. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

As I moved to open my door Ben leaned over and pulled it shut again. "We do know someone named Machette," he said staring at me answering the first question I had asked at breakfast. I sat patiently waiting for him to continue. "He was an old friend of the family," he clarified.

"Was," I asked, but my brother didn't hear me? He was already halfway to the door when I grabbed my bag to follow him. I figured I shouldn't continue the conversation considering on how my brother dropped the news and bailed (so to speak). When I entered the library I watched as he headed toward the English Poets' section of the library. Clearly my brother didn't want to give me the chance to continue the conversation, even if that meant leaving me alone when he was supposed to be watching me. I was glad for this because then I could sneak out and go to the internet cafe 3 blocks away to research.

I headed toward the bathroom on my right. I checked under the stalls to make sure it was empty. I was in luck I pulled out a sharpie and wrote the words, _"Out of Order"_ on a page from my note book. Ripping it out, I taped it to the handicap stall by the window. I entered the stall locking it behind me. I climbed up on the toilet seat to open the window wide enough for me to squeeze through. I looked out it was about a 6 foot drop to the ground, but I wasn't worried. I threw my bag out first, and then I too jumped out the window.

Landing in a crouch position I picked up my bag and headed for the side walk. I jogged the rest of the way to the internet cafe , but I didn't notice a pair of familiar eyes watching me.

Entering the cafe there was a crowd of people so I blended in easily. I head toward the 15 minute computers and entered four quarters into the slot. I quickly clicked the internet icon and typed in, Machette Products in the Google search bar. Tapping my fingers impatiently as I waited for the webpage to load I didn't notice a recognizable annoyance making his way toward where I sat. I pulled out my note book from my backpack and a mechanical pencil as I clicked on the Machette Products website.

"Hey Charlie, what are you doing here?"

I froze for a good three seconds before I cocked my head to the left to see Ace sitting at the computer next to me. _I don't have time for this!_ I screamed inwardly glaring at him. "What are you doing here," I asked throwing back the same question and turning my attention back to the monitor.

He laughed sitting back in the chair. "I think that you're required to answer my question first before I answer yours," he stated watching me as I scribbled down some information.

"Fine," I sighed, "I'm doing research."

"At an internet cafe," he inquired unbelievingly sitting forward to glace at my notes. "Machette Cortez," he read aloud leaning over my shoulder, "Who's that?"

"That's what I'm researching, Genus," I spat back rather annoyed at his presence. I wrote down a contact number as he continued to stare at my screen. "You haven't answered my question," I reminded him closing out the internet window and turning to look him in the eyes.

"I saw you running down the street in a hurry so I decided to follow you," Ace said backing away from me slightly.

"Stalker," I mumbled under my breath smirking a little. He seemed to take a little offence. Just as he was about to launch into a bunch of excuses that I'm sure he had on hand , I stood cutting him off, "I'm going to go; you can use the rest of my time on the computer if you want."

"That's it," he asked stunned, "You just write down a name and a number and that's all you need to know?"

"I'm not researching for school," I said twisting my neck to glance at him, "besides I need to get back to the library before my brother notices I'm not there.

"You snuck out on your brother," Ace breathed highly impressed?

"I'll see you in school tomorrow," I said heading for the door before he could follow me. I broke out into a jog again and I sprinted up the wall and through the window. I crouched on the toilet seat for a couple minutes waiting to hear any noises from the other stalls. Hearing nothing I jumped down and unlocked the door.

I ripped the sign of the door and shoved it in my pocket. _I'll have to throw it in trash can later... _Then I headed toward the manga section to see if they got any new mangas; my brother came up to me shortly later asking if I was ready to go.

I nodded and we headed for the door. I stealthily threw the paper in the trash can as we passed. We drove home in silence. My mind was clouded by the information I had gathered today. I hoped that Ace would stay out of my way, but I couldn't count on it. Tomorrow should be an interesting day I thought staring idling out the window as the trees and houses passed by.

* * *

**Hey Readers... Thanks for reading the first chapter of Surrounded by strangers...**

**Just some additional information...**

**The first paragraph of this chapter is actually based off my life. I do suffer from the whole nightmare thing and I do mostly die in my dreams. I'm actually trying to figure out why I put that in here, but I can't come up with a good reason.**

**Also while I writting the breakfast scene I could think of the name for the big pan you cook the pancakes in... so I just put skillet. And it will remain that way becase...  
1) I find it kind of funny.  
2) I don't feel like changing it.**

**Overall I think I did a good job writing this chapter. I personally enjoy the whole sneaking out of the library through the bathroom window instead of using the front door. Don't ask me why I wrote that I just thought it was funny.**

_Please Review_**  
**

_\/_


	3. The Search Begins

**Surrounded by Strangers**  
**Chapter 2 **  
_**The Search Begins **_

* * *

The glass felt cool against my forehead. I watched as the familiar suburban neighborhood passed by my vision. There was a loud ruckus around me, but I ignored it trying to drift off into a state of half consciousness.** MONDAYS ARE THE WORST!**

I was never much of a morning person; I guess I get that from my father. On top of that I didn't get much sleep last night. I kept drifting in and out of consciousness as I lied in my bed staring at the ceiling. Now I'm sitting on the bus with a bunch of morning people yelling in my ear while I'm trying to catch up on sleep before school.

The bus slowed to a stop letting more kids arrive. My brother was sitting with his friends, but every so often I would feel him glance in my direction. He is probably suspicious of what I was researching yesterday, seeing as he didn't actually see me do any research. But I never did say I was doing research, more than likely he just thought I would want to check out some more books.

I felt someone sit down beside me. I hoped it wasn't who I thought it was. Squeezing my eyes tighter I felt a bush against my sleeve. "You look tired."

My eyes snapped open, "Hoagie." I turned to see a brunette haired boy sitting next to me.

"Of course, who else did you think it ways," he asked sitting back in the chair? I shrugged laying my head against the window. I'm glad it wasn't Ace, but part of me didn't expect Hoagie. It was completely logical though. I mean he is my best friend.

"How was your weekend," that one question snapped me to. I almost forgot, how could I forget something that important. Hoagie seemed to notice my sudden change in mood. "Is something wrong," he questioned whispering?

I issued a glance toward Ben he seemed to notice me watching him, but chose to ignore it. Hoagie looked toward Ben too. He was definitely puzzled by my actions. "I'll fill you in at lunch," I whispered close to his ear. He turned to me as I laid my head back down and closing my eyes; returning to my previous demeanor. I notice a slight blush that filled his cheeks at the close proximity we were just in, but he did catch the seriousness of my voice. Hoagie quietly sat back into the chair and we passed the rest of the ride in silence.

When the bus stopped and kids started to unload themselves I quietly stood stretching my legs. Hoagie remained seated blocking my path. "Hoagie aren't you going to move," I asked leaning down? He didn't seem to hear me however because he remained in the same position. I studied his face and he didn't appear to be zoned out more like he was pondering something. "Hoagie," I called waving my hand in front of his face. "Are you alri-" he abruptly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the seat?

"What's going on Charlie," he asked? He looked into my eyes with a serious expression as his grip on my wrist tightening. I tried to wiggle my wrist from his grasp, but the difference of genders came into play and I couldn't. Looking around I noticed that we were the only two left on the bus, even the bus driver had long since exited.

I sighed defeated, "Alright I'll tell you." He released my wrist and I was able to scoot away from him the position we were in was a little awkward. "But you can't tell Ben," I clarified warning him.

He looked at me with a confused expression. "Why can't I tell your bro-,"

"Because I'm not sure who in my family I can trust," I interrupted cutting off and answering his question at the same time. I watched him as he contemplated this information. His eye brows scrunched together which I personally always found funny, but now was not the time. I took a deep breath before I continued because even though I had this suspicion I had yet to wrap my mind around it. "I'm pretty sure that my family isn't my family."

Hoagie seemed to be taken back by this answer. "What are you saying," he inquired trying to make sense of what I just told him. "How can your family not be your family," turning to me to study my reaction.

"I'm not sure," I mumbled.

His face seemed to soften as he watched me. _'Who am I kidding,'_ I yelled at myself inwardly. _'This isn't me; I'm not the type of person that reacts this way.'_ "It's pathetic," I breathe the words escaping from my mouth before I even noticed what I was saying.

Suddenly I was embraced by Hoagie. I was completely shocked that I couldn't move. "You're not pathetic," he whispered into my hair. I was never one to enjoy hugging people and Hoagie wasn't an exception.

"Yeah, okay," I said nervously. "We should go; we re already 15 minutes late to class," I reminded him. That seemed to snap him to as he abruptly let me go.

"Crap class," he said grabbing his bag. I laughed slightly. He turned to leave but saw me still sitting there, "aren't you coming?"

"I was wondering if you could do something for me," I asked ignoring his first question. He stopped and sat back next to me. I leaned over and unzipped my back pack. Pulling out the note book I handed it to him.

Hoagie opened the cover to read _Machette Cortez_. His eyes glanced further down to a contact number _202-589-3354_. "What's this," he asked studying the page?

"I think that man is my uncle," I informed him zipping up my backpack. "I want you to track that number and give me an address," explaining I turned my head back toward him, "I would do it myself, but I can't try to track a number at home with my family looking over my shoulder."

"Why are you handing this to me now," Hoagie asked closing up the note book and placing it in his bag.

"Because I just thought of another place I can research," I said grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "If my brother asks tell him I wasn't feeling well and that I'm in the Nurse's office." Hoagie stepped aside to let me pass. He watched me with curious eyes.

"Where are you going," he called as I walked out the bus. He was close behind me with his book bag slung over his shoulder.

"Home."

* * *

I walked up the drive way to my house listening intently for any activity inside. I knew that my parents were at work, but considering the strange things that have been happening lately I wanted to be cautious. I pulled out my key from my pocket inserting it into the lock. With a click I pushed the door open into the deserted foyer.

I carefully closed the door behind me glancing around still nervous even though nobody was situation felt familiar like I've skipped school before. Yet this really is my first time or the first time that I remember. I went up stairs and changed into my Pajama pants and a black tank top. "I figure as long as I told Hoagie I was sick might as well look the part," I mumbled to myself as I messed up my hair.

Feeling satisfied with my appearance I head down stairs to the living room. I wasn't sure what I was looking for maybe a secret button or handle that leads to a mysterious lair. "Yeah right," I breathed as I started to look in the book shelf. I was carefully to leave everything the way I found it, moving it back in its place. As I was looking behind the books for anything like a clue I didn't notice a book as it got dangerously close to the edge.

BANG!

I looked down seeing a book lying open on the floor. I picked it up carefully noticing the letters JS engraved in the cover. "Strange title," I muttered opening the first couple of pages. The strange thing about the book was it wasn't a book at all. Well it was a book, just a hollowed out book. I contained a CD with no label. I removed it from the book holding it up to the sunlight and I watched as the light reflected the name _Carmen Cortez_. I closed the book replacing it on the book shelf between _Webster's New World Dictionary_ and some old medical encyclopedia. I headed up to my room. Closing the door behind me I grabbed a pair of scissors from my desk along with a medium sized purple Halloween bear.

I delicately cut a small line in its back to reveal its stuffing. Pulling out any excess stuffing I felt like a surgeon during a heart transplant or a person cutting open bodies in an autopsy. I shoved the disk into its back and positioned it so it would be virtually invisible. I replaced the stuffing and carefully sewed the cut back together with matching string.

Replacing the scissors in my pencil cup along with the purple string in needle I drummed my fingers on the desk. I heard a small click of the front door opening and I froze. Panicked, I quickly yet silently sprinted across my room to my bed. I pulled back the covers as I heard footsteps on the stairs. Climbing into my covers I positioned myself so I was facing toward the wall just as my door handle started to turn.

I watched the shadows on the wall as a figure approached me. "Charlie, are you okay," my brother's voice rang out breaking the deathly silence of my room. I continued to lay motionless as I felt the springs of my mattress creak signaling that he was now sitting on my bed. Maybe if I just wait long enough he'll leave. I secretly hoped he would, but instead he placed a hand on my shoulder and started to gently shake me.

"MMMmmmm," I groaned trying to give the illusion I was asleep. I moved my arm to try to push him away. But it didn't work he continued to shake me. "What the hell do you want," I snapped glaring at him with my amber eyes? He didn't seem taken back by this comment, but he did stop shaking me.

"Hoagie said you weren't feeling well and that you went home so I came to check on you," he said placing his hand on my forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever," Ben concluded removing his palm from my face. I really hated how caring he could be sometimes it got on my nerves.

* * *

_**A few hours earlier**_

* * *

I sat in class waiting for Charlie to come through the doors. Half paying attention to what Mr. Bennett was yammering on about, I focused my attention on the door. He really was a mundane and predicable teacher. I glanced up to the clock 8:20; she's 15 minutes late.

When we went to the library yesterday I knew she left. Charlie thought she snuck out without me noticing, but I knew. Call it twin telepathy if you like even though we aren't really twins. I personally feel she has every right to know about her past and always felt that is was cruel act of JS that she didn't. I guess you could say I've become attached to the subject.

I was out the door before anyone could notice. Once the period ended I quickly headed to Hoagie's locker. I had a suspicion that he would know where Charlie was and I waited for the brown haired junior. Hoagie slowed as he approached his locker. I watched slightly amused at the worried expression on his face. "Where's Charlie," I asked him with a concerned expression. Depending on how Hoagie answered I would know if it was a lie. He always had a habit of squirming when telling a direct lie.

"She said she wasn't feeling well and that she was headed to the nurse's office," he informed me with a completely solid answer. He didn't squirm at all so there was a 90 percent chance he was telling the truth, but there was a 10 percent chance he suddenly got really good at lying. Just to make sure I headed to the Nurse office.

"Yeah your sister came in here," Ms. Williams confirmed. I listened intently as she went on to describe my sister entering the office with stomach flu. She continued to talk giving me meaningless natural cures to food poisoning.

"Yes, but if she was here, then where is she now," I questioned cutting off the nurse.

"Oh, I suggested she go home and rest," the nurse explained.

I thanked the nurse quickly not wanting to listen to a lecture about vaccinations. Exiting into the hall I decided that if she really was sick there was no need for me to leave right now. I could always go around lunch. And if she was really bad I could stay and take care of her which I knew she would be pissed about.

Charlie hated when people would faun over her, especially our mother. I couldn't blame her; my mother was way too cheery even for Barney standards. But she was amazing at her job which is what really matters in the end. I headed back to my classes. They really passed in a hazy fog.

When the bell to lunch rang I was thankful, well I was always thankful for lunch. Both Charlie and I never ate breakfast before school. It was always that too tired to eat thing something which we had in common. I went to Charlie's missed classes and explained the situation to the teachers and picked up her homework. I also picked up my homework considering that I might be skipping the rest of the day.

I opened the front the door and closed it behind me. I studied the kitchen as I walked by. The counters were clear and there were no dirty dishes in the sink. So she definitely hasn't eaten yet. I walked up the stairs and noticed the silence of the house. "Maybe she just played hooky," I muttered to myself as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Charlie, are you okay," I asked opening the door. I looked around her room everything seemed to be in its place except a pile of clothes that she wore to school. Walking over to her sleeping form I sat on the bed. The springs creaked slightly as I leaned in to place a hand on her shoulder. I started to shake her back and forth and she groaned in annoyance.

She tried to push me away, but I continued to shake her. "What the hell do you want," she snapped glaring at me?

"Hoagie said you weren't feeling well and that you went home so I came to check on you," I explained shorting the story. I leaned over and placed my palm on her forehead, "You don't seem to have a fever." I watched amused as she continued to glare at me.

"You haven't eaten," I asked standing. She sat up too probably not liking where this conversation was going. "I'll go down stairs and make you something," I told her heading for the door.

"No!"

THUD!

She reached out trying to stop me, but it back fired and she fell out of bed. I turned around to see her face planted on the carpet. The urge overwhelmed me and I let out laugh. Charlie was glaring at me as I continued to heckle. I just couldn't help it. It's too bad I didn t get that on camera, I said through laughter.

"Are you done yet," she inquired raising her voice. There was a slight blush on her cheeks as she continued to sit there not bothering to move. I knew she was embarrassed, but pretty soon she started to laugh with me. It was always something I admired about her that she was able to laugh at her own mistakes and move on.

I went over to her and helped her to her feet. We continued to laugh for another minute or so until she abruptly stopped. "But seriously don't cook," she said staring me in the eye.

"I wasn't going to," I explained slowing my laughter as well. I was never had any skill in the kitchen, in fact one time I did scorch the wall by the sink, which is really comical because the stove is on the kitchen island. "I was just going to make some popcorn and apples."

"Do you want to watch a movie," she asked seeming to accept the items I was making. I nodded and we both headed down stairs.

* * *

Ben seemed to buy the sick act and was currently making microwave popcorn. I went to the living room to pick out a movie. I opened the DVD cabinet scanning through the titles. "What genre do you want," I called to kitchen. I personally didn't care what it was.

"You can pick," he called back slicing two apples on a cutting board.

I read through the titles _Transformers..._ No, _Mrs. Doubtfire..._ No, _Phantom of the Opera..._ No, _Willy Wonka..._ No. Suddenly I found the movie I was looking for. I pick up the case and removed the disk. I inserted it into DVD player and picked up two remotes. Plopping on the purple couch I leaned into the arm rest. (I know a purple couch is strange.)

Ben sat down shortly after and placed a large bowl of pop corn and a plate of apples on the arm rest between us. "Don't you have to get back to school," I pondered turning to him.

He shrugged. "I don't think I really want to go back now that I know your having a Marx Brothers marathon," he said as the ducks quacked in the background. He took a handful of popcorn dumping it in his mouth. We sat in silence watching the movie and bursting out into occasional laughter at Harpo. The rest of the evening went on with nothing usual happening. My parents came home and continued the marathon with us, but I sat there wondering if it really is safe to be around them.

* * *

**Sup Reader! Thank you for reading chapter two. Just something you should know... I make up most of this from the top of my head. So any brilliant scene you like it was more than likely unplanned and a complete fluke. I have decided to have the charity event from the pro-log in the next chapter however... so I guess that's something to look forward to. **

**_Please Review_  
**

**_|  
\/_**


	4. Charity Events and Stuffy Cocktail Dress

**Surrounded by Strangers**  
** Chapter 3 **  
_**Charity Events and Stuffy Cocktail Dresses **_

**...**

"Charlie, are you ready to go," my mother asked knocking on my door frame? She was leaning on the wall with a hand on her hip. Her black grown flowed down her body and the light from the ceiling reflected off the sequins causing the fabric to glitter. I studied myself in the mirror frowning as my eyes scanned over my image. I can't wait for this charity event to be over.

I didn't hate the dress I was wearing. It was black like my mother's with 2 silver Chinese dragons stitched into the fabric and the back was tied together like a corset. The main problem that I had with the dress was the crinoline it was made out of; extremely uncomfortable and almost impossible to move in. I sighed, turning to my mother, "I guess," I answered unenthusiastically grabbing my jacket and purse.

I followed my mother down the stairs where my father and brother were standing in Tuxedoes and bowties. Ben looked just as thrilled about tonight as I was. He looked completely bored out of his mind and I knew that most people going to this thing would be sleeping in 20 minutes. That is why I always make sure to bring a book with me, so I don't have a stroke out of boredom.

"Okay we'll see you two there", our mother said joyously. Ben and I were going to drive there together because there wasn t enough room for all of us to ride in the car together. It was also for our benefit because we could leave whenever we wanted. Our parents knew how we felt about these things; in fact it was them who suggested it. I moved to grab Ben's keys but he quickly grabbed mine, thus saving himself from driving. We walked out into the garage and separated into two groups. My parents took my father's Porsche, while I climbed into the Lamborghini. I waited for Ben to climb into the car placing my palms on the steering wheel. Ben closed the door tensing up slightly as I turned the ignition. "Would you ease up it's not like I'm a terrible driver," I told him backing out off the garage.

"No you're just reckless," he muttered his grip tightening as I increased the speed.

**...**

My footsteps echoed through the halls as I made my way to the computer labs. Ever since Carmen had disappeared it had became my life's mission to find her. Most everybody told me to give up, that she was probably murdered, but I always felt that she was alive. I opened the door into the deserted lab. Looking around for any computers still logged on. I found one in the right corner of the room and walked towards it. The security lights cast my shadow on the wall.

Sitting down my fingers tapped over the keys. I hacked into the pentagon in a matter of seconds scanning through any public computer activity. My eyes blinked as I processed the list scrolling down the list. Suddenly my eyes focused on a suspicious computer. Double clicking the link I waited for the page to load.

Once the page loaded I skimmed through the activity. My eyes stopping on a Google search._ Machette Products_. I froze completely still as I blink repeatedly. _That has to be her. Who else would search for Machette Products unless they were a spy?_ I tracked that computer finding the address; apparently it was at an internet cafe. I printed off the address and tucked it in my back pocket.

**...**

Ben and I sat at our table; I was absorbed in my book while he was busy texting. Who he was texting I had no idea however. Basically we were both waiting for them start the dinner so we could eat and leave as soon as possible. The thing with these dinners is that the actually dinner part doesn't come until two hours after your supposed to arrive. I glanced up toward my parents. They were talking with some friends about what I'm sure was completely boring. I groaned frustrated closing my book and placing it on the table. "I'm bored," complaining to my brother leaning back in my chair and staring at the ceiling. Usually a book would distract me from these things but I just couldn't concentrate. So I was frustrated.

Ben slid his phone shut placing it on the table. "Just suffer through it," he said trying to calm me. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair sighing deeply. I knew he was just as bored as I was. I actually almost wished I went to that formal with Hoagie.

I walked into the gym dodging crowds of people. Maybe Charlie was right about these things. They were stuffy and there really was no point to them. But part of me wished she came with me; it would have been more entertaining. I looked around at the people dancing and I sighed.

"You came solo too."

Abigail was standing behind me with her arms crossed. I turned and smiled at her, "Hey Abby." She was wearing a blue party dress that puffed out slightly and blue converse. I had never really talked to her much, so I didn't know that much about her. I knew she was Charlie's friend and she had tried to introduce us on several occasions. But something always came up derailing the encounter. "Did you come here with Kuki," I asked casually trying to make conversation?

"Yeah she's over there dancing with Wally," Abigail pointed toward a couple on the dance floor swaying to the music. Wally twirled Kuki around in a circle her skirt flowed out a little exposing her knees. I turned my attention back to Abby trying to come up with something to say. Luckily she continued it on her own. "So did you come here with anyone," she asked shouting a little as a louder song started to play?

"No," I shook my head. Awkward silence fell over us again and we stood just staring at our shoes. "Do you-," we both began. It was kind of like those sappy romance movies.

"You go first," she said being polite.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted some punch," I told her. I wasn't really that thirsty, but it would help with the awkwardness. She nodded her head and followed me to the punch table. I poured two cups of punch and handed one to her. Abby took it and started gulping it down rather quickly.

**...**

By the time they started eating it was already 9:30 exactly two hours after we got there. Ben and I were quickly eating our food while keeping a certain level of manners that were acceptable. I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and I'm sure that Ben felt the same way. Aside the fact from the completely mundane atmosphere they food was actually very good. And if I wasn't in such a hurry I might have enjoyed it.

I dipped my fork into the moose breaking of a small chunk and placing it in my mouth. The tiramisu was amazing and I ate it more slowly than the others. My fork made a scraping noise as I slid it out of my mouth, then re-dipped it into the tiramisu. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings or I would have noticed how each of my family members excused themselves within a 10 minute period.

When I did look up I noticed that my parents and my brother were nowhere to be seen. Confused I place my fork on my half empty plate and stood from my chair. I had kicked my heels off under the table but since my dress flowed down to the ground you couldn't tell I wasn't wearing shoes. My bear-feet made no noise as I walked down the hallway. Turning the corner I started walking away from the people. My eyes slowly started to adjust to the light as I toddled down a darken hallway. I wasn't exactly sure what made me decided to take this path, but something told me that they headed this way. There was a small glow in the distance and as I came closer I say that it came from a cracked door. It was probably not a big deal maybe a wedding or retirement party. I knelt down on the carpet peaking through the crack.

I was surprised at what I saw. My parents were there with a bunch of other people I didn't recognize. There was a group of about 10 to 15 people they ranged from their late 50's to some as old as I was. "William and Tabitha, how is your mission going with Miss Cortez," one of the older gentlemen asked. I heard someone answer, but they didn't speak loud enough for me to distinguish their voice. The older man nodded then asked nearly exact same question to another group of people. I knelt there trying to listen as much as I could and the information I did gather was utterly nerve wracking.

My parents never told me much about their job. As far as I knew my mother worked as an Nurse at Grace Quess Hospital and my father was an airplane mechanic at Denver International Airport. What I was hearing now however was a completely different story. Suddenly someone covered my mouth and pulled me to my feet. Panicked I tried to turn my head to look at the person that dared to sneak up on me. I was dragged back to the main hallway and I stomped my foot as hard as I could on my attacker's. This action caused them to release me and I whipped around ready to punch them straight in the face. However I paused when I saw who it was. "Ben what do you think you're doing," I demanded rather annoyed.

"What I'm doing what are you doing," he countered rather angry. "You just wondered off and I spent the last 30 minutes looking for you," he crossed his arms glaring at me. I knew he was right about it, yet I was looking for him. "Here's your shoes," he handed me my black heeled boots along with my purse and my keys. I bent down to slip them on my feet while Ben leaned against the wall waiting for me. "What were you doing in that part of the building any ways," he inquired as I stood?

"Looking for you smartass," I grumbled exiting out the doors with Ben following closely in tow.

**...**

After hanging out with Abigail longer than 15 minutes the awkwardness started to subside. She really was very interesting. "So you want to become a lawyer," I asked putting my elbows on the table we were sitting at?

"Either that or a dancer," she said smiling, "but I can't pursue both." She balanced her chin on her palm pouting slightly. Her fingers tapped on the table making little thumping sounds that you couldn't hear over the music. Abby glanced up towards me, "So what about you?"

"I'm more undecided on the subject, "I said, "I'll probably figure it out at the last minute." Abigail laughed at my answer. It bubbled out of her throat and filled the air around her creating her own private bubble of warmth. She had the kind of laugh that you wanted to laugh with. "How come you didn't come with Charlie," she questioned?

"Charlie had to go to a charity dinner with her parents," I answered not realizing what I just said until after the fact. Oh shit. That wasn't supposed to slip out.

"Charlie goes to charity dinners," Abby asked cocking her head slightly to the left, "Since when?"

"Since tonight apparently," I said hoping to dispel the subject. It was really a bad slip up on my part. _But would it really be that big of a deal if people knew_, I asked myself as Abby went silent next to me? "Umm... Do you want to dance," I offered turning to her. Abby's eyes flashed up to mine.

**...**

_I can't believe it. I can't believe it. Hoagie asked me to dance_, my inner self squealed. _No wait Abigail you're not like that_, I told myself stopping the little burst of girly attitude. I nodded not sure how to respond to the question my throat had become dry and I was suddenly nervous as he took my hand. Hoagie lead me to the edge of the dance floor probably a little nervous as well.

"I'm not that great of a dancer," he said blushing a little.

"It's okay I can teach you," I offered. He placed he hand on my center back and took my hand lifting it a little higher than the correct position. "You want to lower that arm slightly I told him," gesturing to the hand he was holding. He lowered it slightly.

"Like that," he asked?

"Perfect," I responded. He waited patiently for me to instruct him more. "Now you want to take a step forward," I told him. Hoagie did as I said stepping forward as I stepped back. "Then you take a step to the right," intrusting him further, "then back again."

"This isn't really that difficult," he commented staring at my face. I felt him step on my foot and I winced a little out of habit. "Oh, I'm sorry, he said glancing down focusing on our feet. Hoagie flashed me an apologetic smile as we continued to move in a rhythmic pattern.

"It still looks like you have some improving to do," I said laughing as he spun me in a circle.

**...**

When we pulled into the garage I unbuckled my seatbelt and exited out of the car. I was mad of course, but not for the reason Charlie thought. She can be so difficult sometimes and she makes it almost impossible to cover for her. My parents are already suspicious of her regaining her memories and were now on even closer surveillance, that whole Machette conversation blew that out of the water. And if they found out I let her sneak out and go God knows where I was going to get put on probation again. Why does she have to be such a pain in my ass?

I walked up the stairs to my room closing the door behind me. I threw my coat jacket on the bed and started to untie my bow tie. I always hated wearing these things and it made me more irritable to the point I ended up snapping at people for no apparent reason. I might have over reacted about her sneaking around, but for me it wasn't the whole sneaking around as to where she was sneaking around. If my parents had caught her I would have been thrown out and I mean literally. I grabbed a tee-shirt from my dresser and a pair of gym shorts. I'_ll have to deal with this in the morning_, I sighed putting on my clothes and turning off the lights.

* * *

**Hey Guys Thanks for reading Chapter 3. This is really more of a filler chapter and I jumped around on different people's perspectives. This is the last update before I start school after this I will be updating every other week instead of every week. *_Cries slightly*_ I hate school, but I don't know of anyone that actually enjoys it. **

**I also included a mystery perspective in this chapter... so you guys can take a guess at who it is.**

**I would also like to thank Divachick86 for constantly reviewing on my chapters. I hope you enjoy this update.**

**And to those of you who have Favorited or are following this story Thank you for the support.**

**_Please Review_  
**

**_|  
\/_**


	5. Tracking 2025893354

**Surrounded by Strangers**  
** Chapter 4**  
_** Tracking #202-589-3354 **_

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table eating a simple bowl of cereal. It was extremely quite in my house, my parents left for work earlier this morning and Ben was still asleep. I'm not really sure what caused me to get up at 6 in the morning, especially on Winter break. Christmas was the day after tomorrow and part of me was dreading it. I sighed wondering If Hoagie had tracked that number by now. I gave it to him about 2 weeks ago so he should have figured where it was by now. I stood from my chair trying to decide what I wanted to do today.

"Maybe I'll just go to the mall," I muttered. I hated the malls around Christmas, but I still needed to buy a present for my brother. He was always so hard to pin down. So I guess I would suffer through it.

Heading up stairs I cracked open my brother's door. He was sleeping comfortably on his stomach facing his door snoring slightly. _Well isn't that attractive_, I thought grabbing his post-its and a sharpie off his desk. I scribbled down a note and stuck it to his forehead so he would be sure to see it when he woke up. I exited the room the same way I came replacing everything back to its original place.

I walked into my room grabbing my boots and a pair of socks. Slipping my teal sweater over my head I bent down to zip up my boots. They were black coming up just below my knees. I wore black skinnies along with my rabbit beanie. Looking at myself in the mirror I smiled at my hat. The button eye stared back at me and the fanged teeth smirked slightly. Really it looked more like a zombie rabbit than anything else. I grabbed the keys to my car. It was a little too cold to drive my bike. The forecasters were predicting snow either this afternoon or tonight, not that there wasn't already snow on the ground already. The garage door opened bringing a rush of cold air to the room. I slowly backed out of the garage blasting the heaters.

Parking was a bitch as I waited for people to walk by. I noticed some guys looking admirably at my car. They were standing in the cold shivering slightly while their breath swirled out of their mouths like smoke. I pulled into a parking space grabbing my leather jacket slipping it over my sweater. Pocketing the keys I opened the door only to be greeted by a rush of chilling air. My numb fingers tapped the button locking my car.

Once I entered the mall entrance I was bombarded by people, Christmas music, and the smell of hot chocolate mixed with cinnamon and gingerbread. I stood there trying to concentrate on my own thoughts breathing slowly as the other noises became muffled. I started making my way through the crowd dodging people and salesmen to find the directory. My eyes scanned over the map. 90 percent of the stores were dedicated to clothes while 9 percent was food. Ruling those out I picked out an astronomy store, however it was on the complete opposite side of the mall. I groaned leaving the sign heading for the escalators.

"Mommy I want it," a small girl whined! She looked as if she was in the 5th stage of a temper tantrum. Her mother sighed closing her eyes calming herself.

"We can't afford it," she answered in a complete relaxed voice.

"But, I want it. I want it I want it," the girl continued jumping up and down angrily. I her face was red and the screaming wasn't only attracting my attention but the attention of about 50 other shoppers. Her mother glanced apologetically around her slightly embarrassed. She grabbed her daughter by the wrist yanking her out of the jumping and whispered something in her ear causing her to immediately stop screaming. I continued walking through the crowd disinterested in my surroundings.

* * *

Rolling over on my back I stretched out my arms. My eyes opened groggily to see a green post-it protruding my vision. The paper crinkled slightly as I removed it from my face. How the hell did that get there? I studied the words scribbled on the paper,

_Went out be back by diner. Don't cook anything while I'm gone._

_~Charlie _

* * *

I stood outside the astronomy store staring at the sign._ Space for Lease._

I wasn't sure were to go now. I couldn't just pull something out of thin air and there weren't any stores that would be selling anything remotely interesting. Defeated I decided to drive around for a while not really interested in going anywhere specific. I spotted a strange store on my left side and pulled into the parking lot. _Gizmo Gadgets._ Looks interesting.

I exited my car the freezing air only nipping at me for a moment before the warm heated air washed over me. A small petite Japanese woman sat behind the desk reading a magazine. Her eyes lifted up when I entered to stare at the person who disturbed the silence of the store. My eyes glanced around me noticing some televisions and laptops placed out for display. But seeing as nothing looked interesting I walk up to the woman. Anyone else would have turned around and left, yet I felt that this store had more interesting things hiding somewhere. "Excuse me, do you have anything more advanced," I asked the woman? My eyes glanced to her name tag Midori.

"Do you work for the government," she inquired? Really what kind of question was that?

"Do I look like I work for the government," I asked her gesturing to myself? Her eyes scanned over me and she shrugged. Standing from her chair she signaled for me to follow her. Midori showed me to a back room containing shelves and shelves of technology. I wasn't sure what half of it even was but I started to scan through the items. My eyes glanced over things from high tech computers to miniature robots, grabbling hooks, and concealed weapons. I reached out and pick up one of the robots. It was a bronze beetle with glowing green eyes.

"What does this one do," I asked the store clerk lifting up the robot for her to see? She came closer to me to examine the object. Peering over my shoulder she told me some functions it could perform. Flipping it over I saw the letters R.A.L.F. inscribed into the stomach. "How much," I inquired turning to the woman?

"Normally an item like that would be $4500," she answered, "however I'll sell it to you for $1000 even if you pay in cash." I knew I had that much money in my wallet, but it seem a little expensive so I remained quite thinking it over. Midori seemed to sense my hesitance because she made a second offer. "Okay I m not allowed to do this," she began lowering her voice, "but if you buy one of our not so exciting items in the main part of the story; I will only charge you $250."

I followed the woman but out to the average looking computers, iPods, kindles, and Tablets. My eyes scanned over them trying to decide which would best fit my brother. I picked up a lime green tablet. Okay this one, I handed the box to the clerk and she nodded.

"Okay your total is $330.00," Midori said bagging my items. She placed Ralf into a white box. I handed the woman the cash and exited the store. Snow was falling softly from the sky. I sat in my car waiting for it to heat up. I pulled out the little white box to examine the beetle. Midori had written some instructions on the inside of the box and my eyes read through them.

**_To activate say the phrase:_**  
_Atok banaar aar hon him in._

**_To de-activate say:_**  
_Frul Diin _

I carefully repeated the words, "A-To-K Ba-Naa-R Aa-r Ho-n Hi-m In." The lights flickered on and I could hear the tiny hum of machinery. Ralf stood in the palm of my hand shaking its self off like a dog would after taking a bath. It gazed up at me its electronic eyes blinking a couple of times like it was taking pictures of me. "Okay Ralf," I said addressing the mechanical being in my hand, "I'm going to put you back into the box until we get home. You have to stay in there until I tell you its okay to come out." Ralf blinked a couple more times, and then nodded its head indicating it had understood my command. I lifted the box up to my hand and it climbed in shutting itself into the box.

I buckled my seat belt and pulled out of the parking lot. Just then my cell rang. I picked it up answering it, "Hello?"

"Charlie I was just calling you about the number you wanted me to track," Hoagie's voice rang on the other end. I put my phone on speaker and placed it in the cup holder.

"Did you find the location," I asked multitasking between driving and talking? I saw Ralf peak out of its box toward the phone.

"Yes," Hoagie answered. I listened intently at the tone of his voice. His voice had a mixture of worry and depression.

"What's wrong," I asked pulling up to a stop sign? I heard him mumble something on the other end, but either I wasn't paying attention to what he said or my brain blocked out the words. "What was that," I asked getting stopped again? I look up to the red light as the snow started to pour down harder than before.

"You need to go to Washington D.C.," Hoagie clarified. I frowned. There was no way I could sneak away from my house and travel to the United States capital without my family finding out.

"How do you suggest I do that," I asked my grip tightening on the steering wheel? Hoagie was silent for awhile contemplating my question. My foot pressed down on the gas pedal moving the car forward.

"Cheer-leading," Hoagie mumbled.

"What," I yelled looking panicked at the phone?!

"The cheerleaders are going to a 3 day cheerleading camp," his voice rang through the phone.

"So," I pondered drawing out the O?

"So the cheerleading camp is in Richmond, Virginia," Hoagie stated a matter a fact, "and Richmond is only two hours away from Washington, D.C." I rounded the corner calculating the situation.

"Okay we still have one problem I'm not on the cheerleading squad," I told Hoagie. I held my breath hoping, no praying, that there would be another way to do this. Hoagie hummed taking this into consideration.

"You'll just have to try out then."

Hoagie hung up the phone after telling me when the additions were. January, 31st, yeah that sounds like a perfect day to humiliate myself. I pulled my car into the garage groaning leaning my head against the steering wheel. "This is going to suck," I muttered to myself. Ralf peaked out of its box toward me trying to process my emotions. I groaned again sitting up and unbuckling my seat belt. I picked up Ralf's box and tucked it discreetly into my jacket pocket. I grabbed my other shopping bag and exited the car. I enter my house to find my brother drinking hot chocolate. Ben looked up to me with a bored expression then down to the bag in my hand. "Christmas shopping," he questioned coming closer to see what was contained in the bag.

"Yes," I answered disinterested. I knew that if I acted like I didn't care then Ben would also lose interest. He took the bag from my hands peering into it.

"A tablet," he asked staring into my face, "is this for dad?"

"Yeah," I answered taking the bag from him moving past him to head up stairs. Ben glanced at me suspiciously as I exited the kitchen.

"Gizmo Gadgets," he whispered to himself worriedly.

* * *

I headed up stairs and closed the door behind me. Digging around in my closet I found the wrapping paper along with 3 other unidentified boxes each fitting into each other. Grabbing the scissors from my desk I sliced open the tablet box. My fingers curled around the cardboard edges tearing them open. The Tablet was sitting comfortably in its box, along with a charger, owner's manual, and pencil like stick. I opened one of the other boxes similar in size and placed the contents inside. Then tapping up the box I proceeded to wrap it in the decorative paper.

My hands slid over the smooth paper covering as I placed it into another box about two times bigger than the first. Repeating the process again I wrapped the gift until the box was about 6 times bigger than the actually size of the item it contained. I know it's kind of strange to go through this ridiculous process when wrapping presents, but it's a Wills's tradition. My parents do the same thing with my presents and it becomes a competition who can wrap them in the most difficult ways, and who could open them the quickest. Thinking about it I guess my family's a little strange when it comes to celebrating holidays.

I pick up the box and placed it in my closet along with the others. I went back down stairs having deposited Ralf on my desk as I left. Ben was still sitting at the kitchen island as I entered. "You wrap the present," he asked twirling his ramen with his fork? I nodded in response opening the pantry to grab my own noodles. Ben continued to stare disinterested into his bowl, not really eating.

"Is something wrong," I asked sitting next to him? He ignored my question slurping up some noodles. I studied him a moment before the microwave beeped signaling that my food had finished cooking. Standing I grabbed a dish towel to remove my food. I drained out most of the water into the sink then sprinkled the powder over the noodles. I retook my seat stirring my noodles to mix in the seasonings. "Do you want to go tray sledding tomorrow," I inquired taking a large mouthful of noodles?

"Where are we going to get the trays," Ben responded?

"School cafeteria," I said twirling my fork again.

"The school is closed," my brother answered confused. He stared at me and I stared back. Suddenly he seemed to catch where I was headed. "NO, Ben said crossing his arms, "We are not breaking into the school."

"It's not breaking if you got the key," I told him smirking. Now you may be wondering how I got the key to the school. Well the answer is simple I went to Wal-mart. When I was a Freshman I had snuck the master key off of the Nurses key ring. She didn't even notice. I've been keeping that key for about 3 years. Now however was the first time of Ben learning of this however and I guess I would put his reaction as shocked with hint of impressed.

Ben still seemed hesitant to go on this endeavor with me. He seemed to be leaning more toward yes than no. "Okay."

"Okay," I said perking up. My brother nodded rinsing his bowl in the sink. He bent down and inserted it into the dishwasher. He walked past me heading up stairs.

"Oh Charlie, we leave at six," he turned smirking.

* * *

6:00 a.m. and we were heading toward the school. Ben was driving as I sat in the passenger seat soaking up the warmth. I wore my zombie rabbit beanie hat along with black gloves and a black coat over a couple of layers. Ben was wearing a black jacket as well accompanied with a black beanie. Ralf was placed warmly inside my coat pocket shifting its weight as we bumped over the road.

It had snow quite a lot last night piling about 2 feet of fresh snow on top of the foot or so of compressed snow. It was good because knowing how tray sledding is we would need the extra cushion. Ben pulled into the parking lot about three blocks away from the school and we exited the car at the same time.

I was slightly groggy walking on the sidewalk and the snow squished under my boots. Ben walked beside me his blonde bangs protruding from his hat covering his eyes. We rounded the corner together heading for the teachers entrance in the back. I removed the key from my pocket and inserted it into the lock. I heard a click and pulled the door open entering into the deserted teacher's lounge. Ben followed closely behind me locking the door again once we were inside.

Ben and I peeked out the window looking for any signs of life. Seeing none we opened the door into the deserted hallway. I quickly started heading in the direction of the cafeteria kitchen, Ben was following closely behind. The trays were put away in a metal cabinet just outside the kitchen and locked with your typical warded lock.

Once we entered the kitchen we were set back with a moral dilemma; Mr. Bennett was sitting at one of the cafeteria tables eating what appeared to be cornflakes. Ben and I quickly hid ourselves against the wall being careful to be as quite as possible. Ben looked toward me asking a silent question while I answered with a silent response.

_What is he doing here?_

_How should I know maybe he's working on a holiday?_

_Yeah right, what person in his right mind would do that?_

_I don't know, Mr. Bennett._

I peered around the corner watching a he stood and headed toward the kitchen. I nudged my brother signaling for him to follow, and then nimbly moved through the cafeteria tables and ducked under the cafeteria line. We crawled quietly into the kitchen entrance and Ben peeked through the doors. Mr. Bennett was standing there in all his dull glory washing dishes. Ben pointed toward the key hanging by the sink. Suddenly I got an idea. Pulling Ralf out of my pocket I pointed toward the key. It blinked a few times then slipped from my hand through the door. Ben looked at my hand with an expression of horror, but I was too distracted to notice.

Ralf casually slipped back through the door with the key. I took it and carefully unlocked the cabinet with a small click. Nudging the handle hoping the doors won't squeak as I swung them open. I was in luck. I grabbed two trays and reclosed the door handing the key back to Ralf telling it to meet us outside by the gym. Ben and I quickly headed for the exit as the mechanical being slid under the doors again.

My foot steps were muffled as I ran cautiously toward the teachers' lounge. I pulled the key out of my pocket inserting it into the lock. Ben tugged the door open and I entered into the teachers lounge gripping the two trays. The cold air rushed around us as we stepped outside panting for breath.

Having regained most of our composure we headed toward the gym to pick up Ralf. The little beetle fell from the sky landing on my head. It clung on to my rabbit ears as I moved to retrieve it. "So you got that were," Ben asked as I placed it in my pocket?

"Same place I got the Tablet," I answered. My brother hummed understanding as we headed to South Oak cir.

We had a whole morning of Tray sledding accompanied with minor injuries and dangerous falls. Ben and I weren't in the best shape at the moment and probably are going to have some pretty big bruises tomorrow. Not that I was worried about it. Tomorrow I would definitely be sleeping in. Getting up before 6:00 a.m. two days in a row can really take a lot out of someone.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry that its taken me so long to upload this chapter. Or maybe its not that long in the grand scheme of things, I just feel its long. Any ways, keep reading for some behind the scenes writing info.**

**Firstly, I wasn't actually planing on including Ralf in the story just yet, but I considered doing it because I feel that there wasn't enough of it in the Spy Kids movies. **

**Secondly, the words used to activate Ralf are technically Dragon Language from Skyrim. And it literally translates...**

_Arise humble Servant hear your master._

**_and_**

_Temporary Freeze._

_**You can find the complete Dragon Language Dictionaries at this link - wiki/Dragon_Language **_

**Third Fun-fact is that when I'm writing a story and I don't have much knowledge of the subject I am writing about I will research so I can have a tighter grasp of the subject. For example Richmond Virginia really is 2 hours away from Washington D.C. and the number that Hoagie had to track is actually at Washington D.C. number. (**However it would be quite bizarre if I randomly guessed someone's number that lived there.**) **

**Lastly the sledding hill I mentioned actually exists. I researched that too. In fact you can find great sledding hills near you by going to:**

**www. Sled riding. Com (**no spaces lowercase letters. I couldn't type the actual website normally because this website is being weird.**)**

** Which is pretty cool.**

* * *

**Please Review**

**|  
\/**


End file.
